


Soul Breaker 2 - Severed

by Hopefullylost



Series: Soul Breaker [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Archangels, Deal with a Devil, Drinking, Fallen Angels, Fighting, Fluff, Four Horsemen, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sequel, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut, Swearing, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullylost/pseuds/Hopefullylost
Summary: Jongin is ready to rage his war against Heaven, and this time he’s going to use every weapon at his disposal. Enter the Four Horsemen, his most faithful knights, or so he thought…Meanwhile, Heaven continues to spy on Hell, gathering information and getting ready to stop Jongin at all cost. No price is too high to put an end to the Devil’s plan.And then there is Kyungsoo, who is this close to losing his shit.The perfect recipe for disaster, but who doesn’t love a little chaos in this world?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Series: Soul Breaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704712
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Soul Breaker 2 - Severed

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup guys?!!!!!
> 
> Guess who’s back? Little old me. With that sequel I promised and took so much time to write (sorry I’m a mess).  
> I didn’t want to disappoint, and I hope I won’t, which is why I took the time to write and rewrite and rerewrite. But anyways, three versions later, here I am.
> 
> As usual, warnings:  
> -This is a sequel to Soul Breaker, if you want to read it first, it’s in my works. If you don’t, well, you do you and don’t hesitate to ask me if there’s stuff you don’t understand  
> -English is not my first language and there will be so many mistakes. You’ll have to excuse my inability to English properly XD  
> -Last but not least, this story involves a ton of sensitive subjects: religion, violence, sex, manipulation and the like. If those are not your cup of tea, I suggest you don’t read the following. I just want everyone to feel safe cuz fanfiction should be a pleasure to read <3
> 
> Congrats to our baby Chen for his happy wedding! And his first child ;) Of course, I have to continue with the ship Chen x Minseok for the storyline. However, just know that I fully support him and I am so so happy for him!
> 
> Anyways, I’m shutting up and letting you enjoy <3

°°°

_For where we are is hell, And where hell is there must we ever be._

\- Christopher Marlowe, Doctor Faustus (Act II, scene 1)

°°°

“Oh dear, this is boring,”

The club is packed. People are losing their minds to the music, to the bodies moving against them. There’s alcohol, and there is smoke and powder. Nothing stands in their way but the beat pulsing through their hearts.

Baekhyun is leaning against Sehun, legs crossed and fingers delicately holding a glass of something pink and bubbly. He sips on the liquid, dark eyes rimmed with glitter, hair falling in messy locks over sharp cheekbones. Beside him, Jongdae is resting against the wall, the light playing in his dark hair and over his leather jacket. His arms are crossed over his chest, his hips pushed towards the floor. He’s watching silently, surveying their surroundings. Minseok has an elbow popped on his shoulder, a pleasant smile coloring his lips. He’s dressed in silver tonight, suit glistening in the neon lights. Across from him is Zitao, lounging in his chair, eyes closed and head thrown back. It’s difficult to know whether or not he has already drifted off.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun whines, “What are we doing here?”

“You know what we’re doing here, brother. We’re waiting for War.”

Besides Baekhyun, Sehun stiffens, gripping his flute of champagne a little too tight. His blond hair is slicked back impeccably, his emerald suit bringing out the color of his pale skin. His eyes, smudged with black eye shadow, fall on Jongin.

The devil is wearing his usual darkness, red eyes surveilling the dance floor with an indulgent little smirk, a single lock of hair resting against his golden skin.

“Well,” Baekhyun straightens, puts down his glass, “I’m going to dance. Care to join me, Sehunnie?”

The fallen angel takes a look at the smaller man and squints his eyes. “With _humans_? No, thank you.”

Baekhyun smiles, a ferocious show of blinding white, and leans in. “See, that’s your problem, darling brother. You don’t know how to have _fun_.”

He gets up and elegantly strolls past Kyungsoo, leaving his fingers to trail along his arm. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, annoyed.

The moment Baekhyun steps on the dance floor, a man and a woman come to surround him, drawn as if by a magnet. They start moving together, obscenely alluring and indecent. Kyungsoo lets his eyes wander past them to check on the other people surrounding Baekhyun.

The fallen angel has never been one for security. It wouldn’t have mattered before, since he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But now, they are at war. And war means danger lurking everywhere, even on the dance floor.

More bodies begin to gather around Baekhyun and he plays with them in turn, his mouth trailing from men to women’s, his hands settling on their hips. They drink him in like an addictive nectar.

“Kyungsoo,”

The Soul Breaker turns to watch Jongin, calling out to him. He’s about to add something when someone rudely interrupts him.

“My Lords! What a nice surprise!”

The man who steps into their private space is both impossibly tall and impossibly handsome. In a twisted way.

His skin is as dark as night, almost blue in this light. One of his eyes is pale, white, the other is completely black, drowning out the pupil. His hair is long, tied back in threads and ribbons. He wears a long suit, too colorful, imprints of battles playing out on brick red silk. One hand, the left, wears a leather glove, while the other, missing its index finger, is covered in meshes, joining out on his wrist.

Too many details, too much color, too many accessories. Absolute and utter chaos.

War.

Jongin gets up and turns, smiling with pleasure. “My knight, how have you been?”

The knight in question kneels, looking up with a twisted smirk. “I can’t complain, my lord. Business is booming.”

He comes up, and Kyungsoo watches Jongin take his face into his hands, softly touching his lips to his.

He stiffens and his hand closes into a fist.

War bows to every single angel, until his eyes land on Sehun and they take a mad glint. He bows more profoundly, with more reverence.

“War, may I introduce you to my brother, Zitao,” Jongin designates the man lounging in his seat. He takes one look at War and cocks a brow. It’s all he really does. Not a word is uttered.

“May I ask where Lust is?”

Baekhyun appears at this precise moment, all excited smile and blinding luxurious appeal. “Isn’t that my favorite knight?” he asks with a playful nod. War returns his smile, bowing very briefly before hugging the smaller. Baekhyun takes his arm and leans against him, the same way he does with everyone. Well, except Kyungsoo.

God forbids Kyungsoo lets him.

“My lord, what’s this about?” he gives Jongin a look. Jongin grins, “I need your loyal services.”

If War seemed excited before, he’s buzzing now. “My lord?”

The red of Jongin’s eyes flashes, calling out their ride.

“You’re coming back to Hell with us.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator lands in Hell, and the doors open on the hall, letting out its prestigious passengers in a steady flow. Baekhyun is still hanging onto War, who has a hand fastened around his, eyes devotedly listening to everything he’s telling him.

The moment he steps into the Devil’s kingdom, his appearance changes.

Kyungsoo feels his skin tickle with power as the fires of the castle surge, calling out to their servant.

The brick red of the silk suit dissolves into fumes of the same color. They slide off the knight’s skin to reveal an armor. A thousand swords have bitten into the glistening plastron, leaving scars from where red pours, twisting. The straps of leather covering War’s hips shift with every movement of his strong thighs. His muscles are perfectly defined, casting shadows over his black skin. The crimson fumes trail behind, forming an ever-fluttering cape. They occasionally gleam suspiciously bright like metal.

War waves his hand and the armor is discarded to uncover a simple tunic, fastened by two black brooches and a belt, holding the fabric in place. Two slits reveal a little too much on the sides, just enough to attract the eye.

War shoots him a shark grin. He’s not ashamed of his body, and why should he be? Kyungsoo would have considered it absolute perfection if he hadn’t laid eyes on Jongin’s.

“Who is this?” the knight asks Baekhyun. The usual “lord” is discarded, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind. Those two seem pretty close.

“Oh, don’t bother. He’s not interested,” Baekhyun winks at Kyungsoo and props himself up on his toes to whisper in War’s ear. “He’s Jongin’s Soul Breaker.”

War’s eyes flash. He turns to him and new-found respect enters his disturbing gaze. “ _The_ Soul Breaker?”

“Hum-hum,” Baekhyun agrees non-committedly. He finally detaches himself from War to stop and check himself out in the mirror. His hair is pink today, complimenting his perfectly crafted look. Kyungsoo stops as well, waits for War to disappear into the living-room before he narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. “What game are you playing?”

Baekhyun turns to him and pouts. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t believe him. He knows exactly what he means. “Where is Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Who knows? I left him tied to the bed this morning. He might still be there now,” he serves him one of his seductive smirks and Kyungsoo hits his arm.

“Ouch!” Baekhyun rubs the spot Kyungsoo hit, “That hurt! Do it again.”

Kyungsoo snorts and leaves the impossible fallen angel to join the gathering party in the living-room. War is leaning against the mantelpiece, facing Jongin on his seat. Baekhyun strides in as Kyungsoo settles down, taking War’s arm again and resting his head on his shoulder. War smiles to him almost tenderly. A disturbing vision.

“Tell me, my lord. Why am I here?”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a quick look as the Devil lets a finger trail up his Soul Breaker’s thigh distractedly. His eyes are pensive, unfocused as he answers. “We’re going to war against Heaven.”

War jolts, quickly apologizing to Baekhyun when he whines in discomfort. He settles back against him as casually as if he’s done that all his life.

Jongdae makes his entry, followed by a butler with a tray, carrying their usual drinks. Nothing is offered to War. The man cannot drink, or eat, or sleep, this much Kyungsoo knows.

He still takes a glass, in an effort to blend in, Kyungsoo reckons.

Minseok shifts to let Jongdae sit beside him, sliding a hand through his hair and massaging the back of his neck. Sehun ignores all of them, eyes on a book, legs crossed. Zitao is leaning on his elbow, watching the pages turn with little interest.

He doesn’t really say anything or does anything. He just lounges in the castle, sometimes accompanies them to the surface, based purely on curiosity.

He struck a deal with Jongin. He’ll happily fill Hell’s power, but he doesn’t want to be forced to do anything. This war is not his, he made that much clear. He has no interest in fighting Heaven, or even acknowledging its existence. For him it’s a matter of being left in peace. Of doing nothing.

The embodiment of sloth.

There’s a sudden noise at the door and they all turn to watch Chanyeol waltz in. He stops dead in his tracks when he notices the brothers staring. His smile is embarrassed, but quickly falls when he notices the couple standing next to the mantlepiece.

Baekhyun is leaning against War, and the two of them are laughing, the smaller man clinging to his arm with a not so innocent grip.

Chanyeol grimaces in annoyance and anger, jealous as hell.

Kyungsoo still shares a connection with the angel. He can still feel some of his emotions, the torment of his soul.

He’s exceptionally troubled for a fallen angel.

Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s thigh, nails biting down on the skin. When Kyungsoo turns around, two blood red eyes are watching him in the same quiet anger.

 _Why are you looking at him?_ Jongin asks and warns at the same time, sending the words through their connection.

Kyungsoo stares at him, utterly unimpressed. _You’re jealous?_

 _Why?_ Jongin pushes and Kyungsoo leans in, pulling on a tight smile. _Would you like it if I went ahead and welcomed him home with a kiss?_

Jongin’s anger swells, almost palpable and he’s about to retort when War asks, “My lord, who is this?”

Jongin stops moving, still watching Kyungsoo. _We’ll talk about this later._

 _Sure._ Kyungsoo hopes his inside voice translates his level of sarcasm.

“War, this is Chanyeol. Another fallen brother. Chanyeol, this is War.”

Baekhyun detaches himself from War, strolling down to meet the newcomer with a wicked smile. “Hi, Chany,” he leans down to plant a lingering kiss on his lips and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, the brothers groaning in various degrees of annoyance and disgust.

Chanyeol clasps Baekhyun’s waist, and as the smaller leans in to nip at his throat, he sends War a warning look.

 _Possessive, much?_ Kyungsoo thinks, which of course, Jongin hears. He growls internally, and Kyungsoo removes the Devil’s hand, standing up and catching a glass of liquor. He downs it in one go and leaves, feeling Jongin’s eyes following him.

He slips his coat on and the footman hands him his gloves. Pushing his collar up, he waits for the final piece, presented to him on a silver platter.

Durandal.

The sword sings when his fingers grip the handle, humming as he slips the holster over his shoulder to settle the weight across his back.

There, he’s ready to go hunting.

He doesn’t give the rest of the men a look when he climbs in the elevator. The night has already been long and tiring. He’s simply looking towards relieving some of his stress.

Breaking some souls feels like the best idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jongin’s eyes flash when he sees Kyungsoo step into the elevator. His human has escaped the manor for the ground.

He has no sense of preservation. Absolutely none. He’s been warning him for months about the dangers of hunting in these conditions, when there is an open war between Heaven and Hell.

Kyungsoo doesn’t care. If anything, he’s been going more often now. Jongin suspects the thrill is not the only thing Kyungsoo is seeking.

He felt it when he announced their plan. Kyungsoo was reticent, almost guilty. His humanity told him it wasn’t a good idea to seek the horsemen. To unleash the full power of Hell on earth.

He sensed the end, and in a way, he was right. The end of everything as they knew it, the world they lived in. The end of an era.

They’ve argued back and forth over this, not that Jongin is complaining. Kyungsoo is already a troubled soul as it is, but add anger to the mix and he becomes the most complex soul Jongin has ever had the pleasure of encountering.

He loves those moments when they go at each other. Rage is his natural setting, his most basic instinct. To find someone whose mind is as tormented as his is a relief. And an addiction.

Fingers snap in his face and he finds Jongdae hovering over him. “Hell to Jongin. Stop mind-fucking the Soul Breaker and explain your plan to our guest.”

Jongin sneers, but Jongdae stares, unimpressed. The Devil finally clears his throat, turning towards War.

“You should know I intend to use all four of you,” he says. As expected, War frowns. “There’s no need for that, my lord. I’m sure I would be able to fulfill the mission you’d give me.”

Minseok shakes his head. “Not this time. We need all the horsemen.”

War begins to protest, but Jongin holds up his hand to stop him. “There’s no further discussion to be had. As my brother said, we need the horsemen to fight.”

“My _lord_ ,” War stresses with annoyance, “You do remember what happened the last time you brought the four of us together?”

Jongin remembers, of course. He only ever combined the horsemen once. For his first attempt at revenge.

Humanity had turned completely mad then. Almost extinct. His father had had to flood the earth to cleanse it. It had been a blast for them, but in truth they hadn’t really managed to accomplish anything.

Now, Jongin knows whenever he wishes to play with humans, he only needs one horseman. War, Famine, Pestilence and Death have worked their magic more times than he can remember, on a scale so deliriously large, only one was ever needed.

But this time is different. This time, Jongin isn’t playing. He plans on ending Heaven, once and for all.

Hence, bringing his most faithful knights together.

It’s no small feat, especially since the four of them hate each other. They’re in constant competition to please Jongin. Well, all except Death. Death has always been the most intricate character. The horseman has always been more powerful, less complicated, less messy. That confidence has brought Death the ultimate weapon: free will. Of sorts.

“Extinction cannot be your aim, my lord,” War explains, as if Jongin hadn’t realized what this would mean. “There would be no more Hell then.”

“The threat of extinction is my aim, War,” Jongin answers calmly. “Humanity is the only pull I have on my father. He doesn’t value anything else.”

War frowns yet again, thinking. Strategy has always been one of his fortes. “You don’t want to slaughter them. You want something from them.”

“I want to make an example,” Jongin goes on, leaning back to watch his fellow fallen angels. “I want my brothers up in Heaven to understand where my father’s true loyalty lies.”

His eyes slide to Chanyeol despite himself. He’s still holding Baekhyun, but his posture has gone stiff.

War nods, understanding. Sehun rolls his eyes, snapping his book shut. “Are we done?”

War’s attention immediately shifts to the blond as he elegantly rises from his seat, dusting his suit. Minseok coughs in his hand and War blinks, snapping back to reality.

“Are we boring you, brother?” Jongin challenges, to which Sehun answers, “You have no idea.”

Jongin decides that he won’t take any show of bravado in front of his horseman. His lips curl in a sadistic smile, voice coming out smoothly. “Well, if that’s the case, then I suggest you start looking for Pestilence, _brother_.”

Sehun stops and War straightens tensely. Amongst the four horsemen, Pestilence is the one Sehun hates the most, only second to War. They have never gotten along, only because Pestilence is as far from Sehun as any entity could possibly be. He repels him to no end.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun starts to say as he turns around slowly. “But why would _I_ look for him?”

“Because I tied you to him.”

Sehun’s face decomposes and Jongin’s brothers gasp in various degrees of amusement. All except for Minseok, who looks at Jongin with reproach in his eyes. _What game are you playing?_

To keep track of the horsemen and keep their presence on earth undetected, Jongin linked each of the four with one of his fallen brothers. Minseok is the only one who knows the combination, in case of emergency.

It would have been stupid to tie Sehun to Pestilence. And if his brother thought about it for a minute, he’d realize that. But he is in such a state of shock he can hardly put two words together.

The more the similarities between the horsemen and his brothers’ personalities, the stronger the connection. Which is why he had tied Death to Sehun, Pestilence to Jongdae, War to Baekhyun and Famine to Minseok.

Only the fallen angel and his matching horseman can find each other. It means even if Jongin wishes to find them on his own, they can elude him for as long as they wish.

“You did _what_?” Sehun finally answers and there is power oozing off of him in waves. His eyes flash, in a way Jongin knows means there’s going to be a fight. The tension in his brother’s shoulders builds, making him look taller and stronger.

“You heard me,” Jongin answers, still smiling, enjoying this new game of his. “You and Pestilence are linked.”

He’s never revealed it for the sole reason he feared Heaven would use his brothers to find the horsemen. But it no longer matters. This is war, and Jongin is going to use the best weapons he has at his disposal.

“You should be able to feel him,” Jongin keeps on, “In here,” he designates his stomach and as Sehun recoils, there’s the sound of glass breaking.

Jongin turns to watch War. His fingers have squeezed so tight, the fragile crystal glass he was holding has exploded.

War waves off the pieces is a show of red smoke, apologizing quietly. From the side, Baekhyun stares at him, tilting his head.

Jongdae is the one to interrupt the oppressing silence, rolling his eyes as he passes by Sehun. “Stop being a bitch about this. I’ll come with you.”

Sehun keeps watching Jongin with anger in his eyes, until he straightens and dusts off his suit. “This discussion isn’t over.”

The two of them exit the room and Jongin sends Minseok a dark look. Of course, the small man told his companion. Otherwise Jongdae would have never offered to go with his brother. Jongin briefly wonders if Baekhyun also knows.

“Gentlemen,” the footman interrupts in a stern tone. “Dinner is served.”

And that is the end of it. For now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol spends his night watching Baekhyun do what it is Baekhyun does. With War.

They laugh, and touch, and smile and as the minutes pass, Chanyeol feels his anger slipping out of control. It’s a foreign feeling, something he never used to have a problem with back in Heaven. But he can feel it here, in Hell, and it’s no wonder why.

His emotions have been spiking lately, making it hard to keep his disguise. It’s difficult enough since he has to avoid any suspicious questions. For all the power his father has put in his costume, one of his eyes remains the same and it is deeply unsettling. Jongin had been rather displeased at first, but he’d never asked a direct question. Only because he trusts Baekhyun. Chanyeol must do everything to keep it that way.

Right now, however, he’s the one losing his trust.

He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t change for him. He’d warned him. It still annoys him, stirs things inside he doesn’t much like.

As dinner finally ends, he makes his way to Baekhyun’s room, hanging a few feet behind him.

“Why so sulky?” Baekhyun asks as he unlocks the door with a simple touch, gaze locked on him. His hair falls into his eyes, the color shining in the soft light. Another thing Chanyeol had to get used to. The perpetual night.

Chanyeol cannot outright lie to Baekhyun, but he can still avoid the truth. “You have to ask?”

Baekhyun leaves the door handle and walks to him. Chanyeol leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. Baekhyun lets his fingers rest against his biceps in a reassuring gesture. “Don’t be jealous of War. We’ve been like this ever since Jongin created him.”

It doesn’t reassure Chanyeol, not one bit. He looks away, annoyed. “Does this mean you’re like this with every horseman?”

“Hum – well, no,” Baekhyun answers distractedly, fingertips tracing the lines of Chanyeol’s muscles, the faint touch sending shivers across his skin. “Jongin connected us.”

“Connected you?” Chanyeol frowns, snapping to attention. This is interesting information. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun huffs in annoyance, stepping back to lean against the opposite wall of the corridor. He taps his fingers against his lips before he starts to explain. “We each are tied to a horseman. We’re the only ones who can find them.”

Chanyeol’s frown deepens, suddenly understanding the scene with Sehun earlier. Although he’s never met Pestilence, he’s seen his work. He doesn’t like him more than he likes War. Or any horseman for that matters.

This is new, however. If Heaven had known, they would have been able to track and kill the horsemen a long time ago.

Yifan will need this information.

He looks down, finding Baekhyun watching him distractedly. What he is doing is dangerous, but Chanyeol puts the thought aside for the second it takes him to enjoy the other man’s appearance. The way he drags his fingertips to the corners of his mouth, lips opened, dark eyes gleaming. His bony hips are pushed towards him, and the perfect expanse of his chest is revealed by the soft fabric of his silk shirt. Chanyeol knows the skin underneath is beautiful, colorful, marked. His tongue drags over his bottom lip as images of last night flash before his eyes.

Baekhyun walks to him slowly, gaze locked on his. His hand lands right over Chanyeol’s heart and he buries his head in the taller’s neck with a contented sigh.

“I keep forgetting how warm you are,” he whispers against his skin and Chanyeol swallows difficultly. Another anomaly in his disguise is his temperature. It never adjusted, and Baekhyun is a glacier next to him.

He slips an arm around the smaller’s waist and buries his nose in his hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the simple press of them like this. His emotions settle down and his body relaxes as Baekhyun sighs again.

“I can’t believe I missed two millennia of this,” Baekhyun whispers as he nuzzles against his skin. He drops an open-mouthed kiss over Chanyeol’s pulse point and Chanyeol holds him tighter.

He wishes they could remain like this forever. Just the two of them. No war, no brothers, nothing but this, but Baekhyun pressing against him, telling him how much he’s missed him.

However, he knows that this is all a lie. He knows what he has to do.

“I’m sorry,” he says, because it’s the truth. Even if Baekhyun won’t understand, he apologizes in advance.

“It’s all right,” Baekhyun pulls away to watch him, hand coming to trace the outlines of his face, “You’re here now. It’s all that matters.”

And as Baekhyun kisses him, Chanyeol tries to forget the bitter taste on his tongue.


End file.
